1. Field of the Invention
It is common practice for trucks to carry tire chains in the wet season or when anticipated road conditions may require the use of tire chains; the chains--when not in use--being carried on the truck in various makeshift ways and which are frequently not too satisfactory. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to produce an effective hook arrangement on a truck for receiving the tire chains when not in use.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 327,939; 725,678; 754,483; 2,037,971; 2,046,815; 2,425,629; 2,508,302; 2,797,852; 3,260,489; 3,817,064; 3,848,786 and 4,008,587 represent the most relevant prior art known to applicant.